


Force Wound

by Annehiggins



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Obi-Wan run from those droids? A notion to explain some of the plot holes I see in the movie. And, of course, I fixed the ending because I don't do Death Stories. Even when they're canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to Master and Apprentice during the year after the movie aired. Original post contained this note: I opted to assume since we saw only the three Jedi during their final combat that the speed with which they fought was 'adjusted' for the non-Jedi to see, but that they were actually fighting much of the battle at Forced-enhanced speed.

**Force Wound  
by Anne Higgins**

"You were right about one thing, Master."

Qui-Gon Jinn knew better than to ask. He really did, but he couldn't quite keep the question off his face.

That slight smile he so loved, yet dreaded graced Obi-Wan Kenobi's beautiful face. "The negotiations where short."

Force spare him from his lover's sense of humor. /Padawan, you are not too old to spank./

/Promises, promises./

/Go, and I love you./

/As I do you, see you on the surface./

The two Jedi Knights separated, each intent on stowing away aboard one of the Trade Federation's attack transports. Qui-Gon did not find the task difficult, and once again was thankful that the Trade Federation relied so heavily on droids. No minds to cloud, and pre-attack, most of the metal killers weren't activated.

He settled in between a rack of stored battle droids and waited for his chosen ship to lift off. /Obi-Wan?/

/I'm fine, but these ships weren't built for comfort./

He shouldn't encourage him. He shouldn't, but he couldn't help chuckling through their soul-bond. He was broader in the shoulder and a good six inches taller than his apprentice, yet it was flexible Obi-Wan who grouched about the conditions. Ah, how he loved the boy. /Be mindful, Obi-Wan. Our traveling companions are docile now, but when we land, they will be deadly./

/I know, don't fuss./

/I'm your Master, I'm supposed to fuss./

/You do it well./

/Imp./

/That's 'beloved imp' to you./

/Meditate, replenish your strength./

He almost heard Obi-Wan's sigh, but the young man could shield better than that. /Yes, Master./

Someday he was going to figure out how Obi-Wan could sound so docile and so sarcastic at the same time. But such was a contemplation for another day. They'd called on the Force a great deal during their brief battle. First to fight the attack droids, then to enhance the speed of their escape. Even for him it was tiring, so he opted to lead by example and slipped into a light meditative state. To his satisfaction, he felt the echo of Obi-Wan doing the same. Willful and mischievous he might be at times, but his Padawan was no fool.

*

Obi-Wan felt the ship shudder as it entered the atmosphere. He untucked his legs, coming up on his feet in a crouch, while drawing his lightsaber. He sent one last caress of loving reassurance to his bondmate, received one in turn, then the humming of the droids activating started up.

He pushed back into the cramped recess near the landing bay door. They couldn't see him in that position, but he would be horribly exposed once the big doors opened. He'd only have seconds to reach cover which meant a Force-enhanced run and, while his meditation had helped, he felt very tired. Better tired than dead.

The craft touched down, the doors opened and he threw himself outward, tucked into a somersault, then landed on his feet and began to run. Unfortunately, his ship had not been the first to land, and he was surrounded by a host of unfriendly, armed droids.

His lightsaber flared to life at the touch of a button, and he deflected energy bolt after energy bolt, all without once letting up on his speed. But the droids were everywhere and it was all but impossible to sense them as there was nothing living about them. For all he knew, he was running into the center of the huge battle group, not away from it.

Instinct kept him moving. Trust in the Force, it will guide you. Qui-Gon had told him that more than a hundred times, and to his relief, the advice did not fail him this day. Nothing but trees and swamp ahead, he was almost clear.

A terrified creature suddenly cut across his path. He stumbled, regained his footing in an instant, but his guard was less than perfect for a split-second. The blaster bolt struck him in the side. He absorbed the lethal energy into his body, using the Force to mute some of it and expel the rest. A lesson he'd learned well, and not so much as a scorch mark on his clothing betrayed the blast's entry into his body. But his nerves howled in outrage.

Though life saving, it was never an easy maneuver, and his system was overtaxed, his nerve endings burning, until he could feel little else. It disrupted his connection with the Force, and he abruptly lurched to a non-Jedi level of speed.

It made him stumble again. This time he couldn't catch himself enough to prevent a fall. He tumbled to the ground, thankfully beyond the dubious safety of a wall of trees. The impact jolted his weapon from his hand, then sent it rolling into the edge of the swamp.

The blue blade hissed, then sputtered out. An adequate description of its owner. Cursing, he snatched up the lightsaber, then started running again. His weapon would need to recharge for ten to fifteen minutes. As blaster fire began to rain down around him, Obi-Wan figured he was in for the longest ten to fifteen minutes of his life.

*

Qui-Gon frowned at the creature calling itself Jar Jar Binks and tried to focus on Obi-Wan. As bondmates needed to, they had shielded themselves against their soul-link during battle to prevent one from feeling an injury sustained by the other, but it shouldn't have interfered with the shallower training-bond. Something was wrong. Besides an invasion force sweeping across Naboo, a mission gone to at least four of the seven hells of Sith and yet another stray who had decided to attach itself to him. Obi-Wan would not be pleased about that.

 _Force, let him be all right so he can give me grief over this._ /Obi-Wan, where are you? Answer me!/

Something a lot like static seemed to crackle where Obi-Wan's voice should have sounded within his head.

Qui-Gon's stomach lurched, but even while he talked to his unwanted companion, he concentrated on radiating his presence. /Come to me, my Obi-Wan. I am here./

Jar Jar wailed with fright at the same moment he heard blaster fire. Qui-Gon knocked the creature down, drawing his weapon as Obi-Wan ran into sight, two droids on battle platforms trying to chase him down. Why wasn't the boy fighting back?

The flare of his weapon drew the droids' attention to him, and they fired. He easily deflected the blasts back to their source, smashing the droids to pieces as Obi-Wan reached him.

Though he was trying to hide it, exhaustion rolled off of Obi-Wan in waves. He'd somehow drained himself to a dangerous degree in the time they'd been parted. /Obi-Wan?/

The answer was fainter than normal, the pseudo-static continuing to interfere. /I'm all right. Swamp fried my lightsaber./

And he'd not had enough energy to use the Force to unseat the droids from their perches. An explanation, but not one that made him happy. /Stay close to me until you've recovered./

/Yes, Master./

_Too agreeable, my Obi-Wan. Something else is wrong._ Something he would have to discover despite his Padawan's attempts to hide it. If this Sith be damned planet ever gave him the time to do so. He turned his attention to Jar Jar.

*

Obi-Wan left Jar Jar in the company of the currently inactive astromech droids, then took a moment to slump against the corridor wall. He wasn't certain how long he could keep this up. Hiding how fried he felt inside was bad enough, but the brief battle to free Queen Amidala, then the Naboo pilots had sapped what little energy he'd been able to recover. This was not good.

His Master needed him on his feet and at Qui-Gon's side. Not in some damnable healing trance. Or more accurately, he needed to be at his Master's side. Something about this mission had felt wrong from the very beginning. Oh, what he wouldn't have done for one good clear vision, then he might know if putting himself through all of this was worth it. But all he ever managed were vague feelings of unease about what was to come.

All he could do was project well being and try not to be so cranky. He never had liked Qui-Gon's tendency to pick up strays, but trying to stop his Master from helping Jar Jar after the Gungan had helped them had been a new low for him. He'd felt ashamed even as Qui-Gon had dismissed his petulance and had dealt with the problem in less time than it had taken Obi-Wan to protest about it.

If he could just rest. ... But such was not to be. The next few hours passed in a blur as the ship escaped Naboo, sustaining damage to the hyperdrive generator. Between trying to fix it and convincing the Queen that a repair stop at Tatooine was their best course of action, he'd not had a moment to himself, let alone to rest, before the ship landed on the remote desert plant.

He sighed and looked up as Qui-Gon entered the drive chamber. "The hyperdrive generator is gone, Master," he gave him the bad news while the other man pulled on a poncho to hide his Jedi garb. "We'll need a new one."

"That will complicate things." He looked at Obi-Wan. "Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it also, Master." Well, he had. Back on the Trade Federation command ship. Now, he couldn't feel much but the tingling of his overloaded nerves.

"Don't let them send any transmissions." /Are you certain you are well, my love?/

/I'm fine./ He should have known better than to lie, especially through a mental bond.

Qui-Gon's suspicion immediately flared and his mind began to probe.

/The mission must come first, Master./

He felt a flash of irritation, then resignation. /I want you to rest, beloved./

/I will. Be careful./

Qui-Gon nodded and left.

*

Qui-Gon listened to Anakin Skywalker maneuver his mother into allowing him to enter the pod race and save the stranded strangers fate had landed on their doorstep. He felt an unusual confidence in the boy and a powerful resonance with the Force within him, but he also felt Shmi Skywalker's fear for her son.

Understandable given the dangers of a pod race. A human would need Jedi-like reflexes to survive. Well versed in the Force, Qui-Gon could have done the actual racing, but for his size. He was far too tall to fit into a pod. But there might be time to modify a pod built for Anakin to accommodate Obi-Wan. His Padawan was a skilled pilot and took only moments to adjust to a new type of craft. Yes, Obi-Wan could do it and win. Qui-Gon had no doubts of that.

/Obi-Wan?/

/Yes, Master?/

The touch was weak. Too weak. /I thought I told you to rest./

/There hasn't been time. Too many repairs to make even without the parts we need./

/Obi-Wan. .../

/Please, my love, I know you are worried about me, but I'm only doing what we both know I must./

He reached out with the Force and enfolded Obi-Wan in his love. /Yes, I know. I love you./

/And I you. Now, stop fussing./

/Yes, Padawan./

He broke contact. It seemed the boy was their only hope after all.

*

Obi-Wan managed some sleep, but not nearly enough. Repairs, that damned transmission from Naboo – and he suspected one of the crew had responded to it despite all his warnings – then the boy his Master had found had won the pod race, which meant more repairs -- all of it had kept him from the comforts of a bed for nothing more than brief naps that failed to allow him to heal.

At least he'd had enough sleep to keep the weariness from showing on his face. Preoccupied, Qui-Gon didn't seem to notice anything beyond surface appearances when he delivered the parts and hyperdrive generator. "I'm going back. I have some unfinished business. I won't be long."

Obi-Wan sighed, resigned, then tried to tease, "Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?"

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts," Qui-Gon chided him.

It stung. /I know, I'm sorry./

The Force caressed his face. /No, I didn't mean it to sound harsh. I have an uneasy feeling, Obi-Wan. I can't pinpoint what it is./

/I'll stay alert./

He felt the sigh in his mind as well as saw it. /I would rather you stayed in bed./

/I love you, too. Go get the boy./

"Get this hyperdrive generator installed."

"Yes, Master. It shouldn't take long."

True to his word, Qui-Gon returned within a short span of time. Unfortunately, he came back with more than the child.

Obi-Wan had just finished the final systems check when a blond-haired boy burst into the ship, shouting about Qui-Gon being in trouble. He spotted the battle quickly and something he'd never thought to see – his Master locked in lightsaber combat and giving ground. "Take off! Over there," he snapped to the pilot. "Fly low."

He would have sworn he didn't draw another breath until he knelt at the side of his Master in the ship's landing bay. He couldn't even speak for a moment, his heart pounding with the same heaving rhythm with which air flowed in and out of Qui-Gon's lungs. His Master would have lost. Obi-Wan was certain of it. Had he not leapt up into the ship as it swooped overhead, Qui-Gon would have lost.

Shaken, cold inside despite the burning sensation he had suffered since being shot, he struggled to keep his feelings hidden and discussed the matter of Qui-Gon's attacker and exchanged greetings with Anakin in what he hoped was a rational manner. But for the first time since he'd stopped having childhood nightmares, Obi-Wan knew terror.

*

Qui-Gon held a sleeping Obi-Wan in his arms and contemplated the ceiling of their cabin. The flight from Tatooine to Coruscant was four hours. Long enough for everyone to try to get some sleep, but not long enough to fully heal the hurt he sensed within his lover.

He should be sleeping himself. The last few days had been trying, but he could not rest. Obi-Wan had been equally troubled by the battle Qui-Gon had fought, equally aware of how close he had come to defeat by an opponent who had given no sign he would show mercy to the fallen. The younger man would have been wide awake and contemplating the ceiling with his Master had Qui-Gon not used the Force to put him to sleep.

Caressing a bare shoulder, he cuddled Obi-Wan closer and sent another wave of healing energy into him. It was no substitute for the healing trance Obi-Wan desperately needed, and it drained Qui-Gon when he should have been recovering his own energy, but he could not feel the burning nerves within the man he loved and do nothing.

It would not please Obi-Wan, who had a protective streak several parsecs wide where his Master was concerned. At times it touched Qui-Gon, at others, like now, it disturbed him. Obi-Wan was keeping too much inside himself, trying too hard to hide his condition to keep Qui-Gon from worrying. It seemed it was time for their annual 'you must not harm yourself to keep me safe' conversation. But it would have to wait until after the matters of the Sith – for he was certain that is what his attacker had been – and Anakin's future had been dealt with.

He kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head. "Soon, my beloved. Soon there will be time for us to rest and love. I promise."

*

Qui-Gon fought the urge to openly glare at the Council, then took the only option their rejection of Anakin gave him. "I will train him then."

Obi-Wan's reaction was instantaneous. /What!?!/

"I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

Yoda frowned. "An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second."

He felt the hurt and anger radiating off of Obi-Wan. The young man should be safely in the hands of the healers, not enduring this nonsense. He'd hoped their report to the Council would allow an end to their Naboo mission and its unexpected turns, but now he had to deal with the Council and a less than rational Padawan. /We will be together, my love. I will not allow them to separate us. You know that. Be at peace./

"The Code forbids it." Mace affirmed Yoda's pronouncement.

He looked at Obi-Wan. /You will be a great Jedi Knight./. "Obi-Wan is ready."

/A little warning would have been nice./ He stepped forward, moving to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Qui-Gon. "I am ready to face the Trials."

Yoda gave them both a scathing look. "Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready."

/They are not going to go for this. If you'd listened to me, we would have had a better plan to deal with this mess./

/My failing. I could not bring myself to believe they would be so narrow-minded./ "He is headstrong and has much to learn about the living Force. But he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

/Did it ever occur to you that they might be right?/

/No./

/Qui-Gon. .../

/Enough! We will discuss this later./ Inwardly he flinched at his own tone. He was too tired for this, too shaken by the Council's reaction and too worried about his lover for the finesse needed to deal with Obi-Wan when he was indignant.

Yoda ended the discussion, "Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later."

"Now is not the time for this." Mace again. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor, and Queen Amidala is returning home. Which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda's way of dismissing them.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the boy bowed, then left the chamber.

/Where do you think you are going?/ he demanded when Obi-Wan turned toward the Temple's landing pads.

/Back to Naboo, it would seem./

/No, I am going to Naboo. You are going to turn yourself over to the healers./

Obi-Wan did not answer him, nor did he change course.

Anger bubbled within him. /Obi-Wan!/

/You are not going anywhere without me./

/Padawan –/

/No!/ Obi-Wan stopped and whirled around to face him, but chose not to speak, leaving the boy to stare in confusion at their silent battle of wills. /I am going./

/I forbid it./

/I'm going anyway. On a separate transport if necessary, but I'm going./ He spun on his heel and continued on to the landing pad.

*

Obi-Wan had never been so miserable in his entire life. He hurt physically, and he had never liked being at odds with Qui-Gon. They'd managed to simmer and snarl at each other all the way to Naboo. Time they could have spent in each other's arms.

Force, he was tired. He wanted to sleep, wanted to hold and be held, but he couldn't trust Qui-Gon not to put him under and leave him there until the infuriating man decided he was fit enough to be conscious. How ironic that he thought his Padawan capable enough to recommend him for the Trials, but did not trust his judgment as to whether or not he should see this mission to its conclusion.

It wasn't as if Obi-Wan didn't know he was injured and unable to defend himself with the full extent of his abilities. But he could not endure the thought of letting Qui-Gon out of his sight until the Sith had been neutralized. Something in that battle on Tatooine had whispered of the future to Obi-Wan, a future he would not allow to come to pass. Not while he had a single breath within him.

He could still feel his bondmate within his mind. That sense of presence never faltered, but neither had spoken a word that duty did not demand to the other since they'd left Coruscant. Not with voice or thought.

By the time they landed on Naboo, he couldn't stand it any longer and approached Qui-Gon while they waited for Jar Jar to return from the Gungan city.

/I'm sorry./ He repeated the sentiment with his voice. "I'm-I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. And I am grateful you think I am ready to take the Trials." /Please, my love, I cannot endure this silence between us./

"You've been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan." /If a bit willful at times./

/I can't explain it, but I couldn't stay behind. I couldn't!/

"And you're a much wiser man than I am." His hand clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

He braced himself. /Don't. Don't put me to sleep./

The hand squeezed. /All right. But stay close to me. I will not have you move from my side./

/I will stay with you. Always. I love you. So much./

/And I you./ They were not alone and public displays for strangers had never appealed to either of them, but Qui-Gon used the Force to kiss him, to enfold him.

So they would go into battle reconciled. It eased Obi-Wan's mind a little, but it was not within him to feel relief. He could not shake the feeling that his Master would not survive this day. /I will always be at your side./

*

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan fall from the catwalk, and with a snarl of rage, he backhanded the Sith, sending him flying after his victim. /Obi-Wan!/ he called as he leaped after his foe.

/I'm all right./ Came the immediate answer, but he could feel the dangerous drain on the boy's strength. They were moving too fast, calling on the Force to enhance every lunge, every step, and Obi-Wan's body was not ready to handle that strain again.

He landed next to his opponent and resumed the attack. Even as he exchanged blows with the Sith, he noted with alarm his Padawan's struggles to pull himself back onto the lower catwalk he was clinging to. He should have been back on his feet in an instant, not still trying to find strength enough in his muscles, let alone the Force, to haul himself up.

A horrible certainty Obi-Wan would not survive should he rejoined this battle filled Qui-Gon. He had to end it before that happened. He saw the energy gates of the corridor leading to the power station's melting pit, and an idea formed. He could trap the Sith inside. Better yet, he could keep Obi-Wan from the fight. With the fury only a man protecting what he loved most could manage, he hammered at his opponent, driving him back, into the corridor as the gates cycled off, down its length, heard the hum of the gates cycling on and broke off the attack an instant before the final gate separated them.

/No!/ He heard Obi-Wan's cry of protest, could feel him seething near the far end of the corridor.

/Calm yourself, my Obi-Wan. All will be well./ He deactivated his lightsaber and settled into a meditative posture. He would need all the energy he could summon for the final assault.

/No! You wait for me. Don't try to take him on alone!/

/I must./

/No! You can't defeat him alone! I feel it!/

As did he, but he feared a greater hurt than death. /If I fall it will be the will of the Force./ Thinking of the pain he would suffer where the situations to reverse, he knew he needed to give Obi-Wan some purpose to cling to should he find himself alone. /If that happens, train the boy for me. Promise me./

/No./

/Promise me./

/No, I won't. I won't live without you. If you fall, I'll avenge you, but then I'll be right behind you. Do you understand me? I won't live without you. I won't!/

Yes, he would. Qui-Gon had to cling to that belief or how could he press on? Obi-Wan would honor his Master's final request. He would.

A subtle change in the gate's hum warned him the off cycle had begun, and his body tensed. His lightsaber flaring to life, he rose as the gate flickered off, then re-engaged the Sith.

Their energy blades clashed and for a brief moment they both froze at the impact. Obi-Wan took advantage and launched his final assault. He sent an image of himself plunging the blade of Qui-Gon's lightsaber into his own heart, then embracing death with all the joy with which he normally held Qui-Gon. /I will do it. I swear it!/

Qui-Gon believed him. At the next exchange of blows, he stepped backward, allowing the Sith to drive him into the corridor a moment before the gates separated them a second time. Obi-Wan's arms went around him, the young man clinging to him as he trembled with exhaustion and relief.

He held him, soothed him and watched the Sith stare at Obi-Wan with contempt, obviously seeing him as weak. And the weak were not a threat. He resisted the urge to smile. /Well, my love, you've had your way, now allow me to save us both./

*

Obi-Wan heard the sound of the gates changing over, felt Qui-Gon's weak, but reassuring hug, then re-activated his lightsaber. As the gate open, he spun around and attacked alone, hearing a completely drained Qui-Gon thudding to the floor behind him. Furious at what the Sith would have dared to take from him, Qui-Gon's strength singing in every cell, he slashed, jabbed, spun then severed one half of the two-bladed weapon.

He and Qui-Gon were one. He could see the battle with his bondmate's eyes as well as his own. Neither of them could sustain such a connection for long, but while it lasted, he possessed the skill of both of them and a duel perspective that allowed him to all but anticipate each move against him. He leaped aside, avoiding a Force shove that would have sent him tumbling into the melting pit, spun, and cut the Sith in two.

Astonishment touched the tattooed face, then the Sith fell backwards, tumbling into the depths of the pit. Over. All over. He switched off his lightsaber, then crumpled, exhausted beyond anything he'd ever felt before.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, he lost track of time, but noted Qui-Gon had managed to move to him, and had curled up around him. He snuggled closer. More time passed, and when awareness returned he felt stronger. Almost strong enough to believe he might one day manage the trick of sitting up again.

/You are spending the next few days in a healing trance. Not sitting./

/Only if you join me./ He could hear footsteps approaching. Soon they would be off this cold floor and in a comfortable bed. Together. He would insist on that before he let the healers put him under.

/Willful, but beautiful. What am I to do with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi?/

/Love me?/

/Only for the rest of our lives, beloved. Only for the rest of our lives./

end


End file.
